Apologize
by EclipsedS2
Summary: Pós Epi 66 Pré Slash Um momento singelo - mas realmente fofo - entre o Capitão e o Espadachim.


**Apologize**

**Spoilers:** Mensões do Episodio 66.  
**Disclaimer: **One Piece © Eiichiro Oda  
**Notas**: Pré Slash, Zoro X Ruffy  
**Avisos:** Provavelmente **OOC, **em relação aos personagens visados… então, ficou o aviso.

Depois da partida da misteriosa Miss All Sunday, Sanji acabou por ir fazer uma refeição para acalmar os ânimos no navio. Principalmente os da nova companheira, Vivi, e de Nami que estava furiosa com Ruffy pela destruição do Eternal Pose. Este por sua vez comia entretido o seu comer, roubando o que podia dos outros pratos da mesa. Estava em silêncio, mas ninguém contestou isso. Porem, aqueles olhos que o observavam sabiam que algo ali não estava correcto.

Durante a tarde, Zoro adormeceu no seu canto predilecto enquanto ouvia Vivi e Nami conversarem sobre navegação. Sanji fumava o seu cigarro na torre de vigia do navio e Usopp impressionava Caruel com as suas histórias exageradas sobre o Valente Guerreiro do mar.

Ruffy mantinha os olhos distantes no oceano calmo, completamente distante de qualquer conversa ou movimento do navio. Estava demais concentrado em algo que só ele conseguia ver. E nisto, a tarde passou… sem paragens, mudanças de clima, monstros do mar…apenas tranquilidade.

Quando finalmente se avisou o anoitecer, Sanji desceu da torre de vigia para ir fazer o jantar. Não sem antes passar por um canto e acordar Zoro com a sua "delicadeza" normal.

- Cozinheiro idiota! - resmungou o espadachim espreguiçando-se como um gato satisfeito pelo seu sono.

- Marimo. - retomou Sanji enquanto subia as escadas para a cozinha do navio.

- Zoro, podes ir até a torre de vigia enquanto o jantar não está pronto? Estamos em alto mar e eu preciso de fazer um favor a Nami na bomba de água. – pediu Usopp.

- Ok. – tornou Zoro subindo pelas cordas. Lá chegando, deu uma vista de olhos geral no navio e no oceano, que continuava calmo e silencioso. Voltou a olhar para dentro e os seus olhos pararam no Capitão, que continuava sentado a olhar em frente. No que tanto pensava Ruffy? Estava curioso…queria saber e perceber…o que parecia estar errado.

Quando Sanji chamou para comer, Zoro apercebeu-se que tinha ficado esse tempo todo a olhar para o Capitão, além de que reparou também no facto deste não ter movido um músculo sequer quanto à palavra "comida".

Pulou lá de cima, descendo novamente pelas cordas, e parou no chão. Vivi, Nami e Usopp já tinham entrado no navio junto com Caruel, mas Ruffy continuava quieto na cabeça do Going Mary.

- Oi Ruffy… - Zoro chamou-o enquanto se aproximava da ponta do navio. Ruffy pareceu acordar de um sono profundo com o chamado do espadachim.

- Zoro… o que foi? – perguntou com um rosto espantado e ao mesmo tempo distraído, agora virado para ele, e com uma voz mais suave que o costume.

- Esta tudo bem contigo? Pareces estranho, alguma coisa errada?

- Eh? Ah, não. Estou bem! Apenas pensativo. Apenas isso. – disse Ruffy dando um sorriso coçando a nuca.

- Hum…pensativo com o quê? – Zoro voltou a perguntar.

- Ah…é que… - Ruffy deu um sorriso para disfarçar o seu nervosismo. Porque é que não aparecia Sanji ou Usopp para os chamar de novo para jantar? – Eu…eu queria desculpar-me, mas estava a pensar na melhor forma de o fazer. Então, Gomen, Zoro. – Ruffy fez uma leve reverência ao espadachim.

- Eh?.! – Zoro ficou um pouco admirado. Porque é que Ruffy lhe estava a pedir desculpas tão…sinceramente? – **o.o** Ruffy, porque te desculpas?

- Por ter desconfiado de ti e de um acto teu. Não te ter ouvido acima e acima de tudo, ter lutado contigo possuído pela minha teimosia. – disse o Capitão olhando para ele e depois desviando o olhar de novo para o chão. – Não quero que fiques magoado comigo…

Zoro sorriu. Levemente, e num misto de fofura e felicidade. Não pelo motivo do pedido de desculpas, mas pela forma meiga de como Ruffy o tinha feito. Tão sincero e profundamente aflito.

- Baka, não há nada para desculpar. – disse o espadachim baixando-lhe o Chapéu de Palha, fazendo Ruffy dar um sorriso de novo, entre o envergonhado e o aliviado. – Não fiquei magoado…já conheço o teu jeito.

- Obrigado. – tornou Ruffy dando um abraço inesperado a Zoro, que ficou estático por momentos. – Muito Obrigado. – tornou no mesmo tom suave agora com o rosto coberto pelo chapéu e pelo peito forte do mais alto.

- De nada. – disse por fim Zoro dando um sorriso e retribuindo aquele aconchegante e inesperado abraço. – De nada Ruffy…

A verdade é que para Zoro, as coisas tinham-se resolvido logo no momento, ainda na ilha. Nunca tinha pensado que depois de toda aquela risada toda sobre o assunto, Ruffy tivesse ficado magoado. Isso apenas lhe mostrara o quanto o Capitão ainda era frágil…ou tendo às vezes fugas na sua fragilidade.

- Zoro, Ruffy, venham comer seus desgraçados. – gritou Sanji da cozinha. Ruffy sorriu.

- Carne, carne, carne! – largou-se dos braços de Zoro para correr até a cozinha. Zoro apenas sorriu, indo também com mais calma.

- Tch…

Owari *


End file.
